And I
by guitarbabe2005
Summary: Song fic about darien and serena and about how darien feels about her sorry i suck at summarys please read and review dont let my summary put you off hehe


Hey everyone here's one of my song fics let me know what you think read and review thanks you guys rock 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the song And I by Box Car Racer

As Darien walked into the arcade he saw a sight that took his breath away. Serena was standing there in all her glory with her friends and a crowd of love struck boys all fighting for Serena's attention what would Darien give to be over there right now drooling over Serena with the other boys.

Serena had no idea that those boys were head over heels in puppy love with her she was too innocent for that she still had her child like innocents when it came to members of the opposite sex. Darien let out a sigh no matter what he felt for Serena she would never feel the same way about him.

As Darien made his way to the counter he threw his weight onto the shiny red vinal stool propping his elbows up on the counter Darien rested his head in his hands

"The usual Dare?" Asked Andrew

"Hmmm oh yeah thanks Drew" mumbled Darien as he turned to look at the crowed around Serena. He hated the fact that Serena was so near yet so very far away.

**_I am lost in the crowd  
I'm standing in line  
I'm feeling so down  
And I am full of doubt  
She's not the one  
Take notice, hear me out_**

"Hey Dare," said Raye as she slipped her arms around Darien's waist

"What oh hi Raye" said Darien

"4 cokes and one chocolate milkshake Andy" said Raye as Andrew brought over Darien's usual cup of black coffee

"Coming up Raye"

"Could you bring them over please Andy?"

"Sure be there in a minute," said Andrew as he turned to go and get rays order

"I'll see you tonight Dare?" asked Raye

"Um sorry Raye I've got heaps of study maybe tomorrow?" said Darien

"Yeah no worries Dare I understand," said Raye as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. In the 1-week they had 'officially' been going out Darien refused to kiss Raye on the lips or to touch her besides a quick hug or a rare handhold. Raye put this down to two reasons 1 Darien wanted to be careful because of their age difference and 2 to the fact that Darien had a hard time expressing his feelings.

"Wait Raye" Darien said as he grabbed her arm

"Yeah"

"Look I'm sorry but this thing… us it's to weird you like the sister I never had I'm sorry I cant do this any more" said Darien staring intensely into Raye's violet eyes. Raye let out a sigh

"I thought this wouldn't last your right it is to weird and anyway I can tell your hooked up on a citron meatball headed blond" laughed Raye

"No hard feelings?" said Darien and held out a hand

"No hard feelings" said Raye shaking his hand as Raye went to go back to the booth Darien grabbed her arm again

"You wont say anything to her… will you?"

"Nah don't worry about it Darien" said Raye and went and sat down at the booth

_**  
I want her, need her  
And you, always will pull me through  
**_

Andrew carried a tray holding 4 cokes and 1 milkshake

"Hey move please," said Andrew as he pushed past the crowd of boys

"Here you go ladies," said Andrew when he reached the booth and placed the drinks down. Andrew noticed that Serena seemed to be over whelmed with the crowed of boys.

"Come on Sere come sit at the counter I'll make sure your not bothered" said Andrew as he put a arm around Serena's shoulders and led her through the crowd holding her milkshake.

"Sit here next to Darien Rena" said Andrew placing the frothy milkshake next to Darien's coffee cup "Dare I have to go serve make sure Serena's not bothered please"

"Sure Drew," sighed Darien, Andrew smiled and walked off to serve customers. Darien cleared his throat

"So uh Meatball head how's school"

"Can you PLEASE stop calling me Meatball head my name is Serena s-e-r-e-n-a say it with me Serena!"

"Sorry Serena"

"See it's not that hard"

"So were you getting sick of all the male attention?"

"Yeah I hate it, I mean I'm nothing special. I would just love to have a conversation with a guy without every single male within 15 meters hanging around me like a bad smell. Actually talking to you is kinda nice Darien who would of guessed it"

_**  
I'm tired  
This games so dumb  
She never played,  
Her race is won  
I'm tired,  
Can't smile no more  
I'll sure cave in, just like before**_

Darien let out a laugh if Serena knew how many times he had caught himself drooling over Serena's womanly body, the way her lips pouted when they fought and how many time Darien was almost lost in her cerulean blue eyes.

"You have a nice laugh Darien" smiled Serena

"Thanks" Serena and Darien sat in silence for a few moments each drinking their respective drink. When a guy dressed in wannabe gangster gear sat on the stool next to Serena and slipped a arm over her shoulders

"Yo hot stuff what's your digits baby" as he pulled out his mobile phone with his free hand. Serena's whole body stiffened up. Darien's blood started to boil how dare this punk touch his Serena. Andrew saw what was happening and made his way over to Serena ready to give the boy a piece of his mind when he saw Darien stand up.

"Scuse me dude take you hands off my girlfriend" the gangster wannabe looked up at Darien

"She don't look like she's diggin you playa" Serena looked up at Darien, she gave him a nod she knew what Darien was up to. She shook her self-free of the gangsters arm and closed the distance between her and Darien. Pressing her body up against his and slipping her arms around his neck she said

"Honey don't hurt him, he didn't know" Darien slipped his arms around her waist and held her tight. Her scent was like ecstasy and her touch was velvety soft. The gangster raised his hands

"Hey sorry man didn't know peace out brother" and walked away

"Thanks Darien" sighed Serena as she detangled her self from Darien

"No worries he was a creep" **__**

I want her, need her  
And you always will pull me through  
And I want her, need her  
And you always will pull me through  


'Why do I do this to myself damn it' though Darien '**why **do I want her so much, nah I don't want her I **need** her'

"Yeah well I have to go chat to you tomorrow Darien… or are we going back to what we were before?" asked Serena

"I think I like us like this what about you Sere?" said Darien

"yeah me to so friends?" said Serena

"Friends" agreed Darien

"COOL" yelled Serena as she threw her arms around Darien

"Yeah cool" said Darien returning the hug

"Well see you Dare bye" said Serena as she let go of him and walked out the door.

"Bye Sere"

_  
I want her, need her  
And you always will pull me through  
And I want her, need her  
And you always will pull me through  
_

"Sooooooo Darien what was going on between you and Serena before" said Andrew as he walked up

"Hu what are you going on about Andy?" asked a confused Darien

"I saw you and her hugging it looked romantic"

"Oh that this jerk was hitting on her so I pretended to be her boyfriend he didn't believe me when I said it but when we were hugging he got the idea" said Darien

"Oh so you don't have feelings for our little Serena then" said Andrew, Darien said nothing

"Do you Dare?" asked Andrew

"I have to go Drew," said Darien as he made his way to the door

"DO YOU DARIEN!" yelled Andrew

"You have know idea Drew," whispered Darien quiet enough so that no one heard

'I want her so much but I need her even more,' thought Darien as he walked out of the arcade, a sad smile played on his lips at the thought because he knew Serena would never feel the same.

_**  
And I...want her, need her  
And I...want her, need her  
And I...want her, need her  
And I...and I...and I**_

As Serena walked into her house she though about Darien 'I want him so much but I need him even more' tears ran down her face 'but as if Darien would ever feel the same'


End file.
